Unending
by LipstickandLambos
Summary: Follow the terror twins as they face and overcome everything that gets thrown at them: from the gladiator pits, to figuring out what true love is. Sunstreaker/Sideswipe. Slash & Twincest.
1. Prologue

**Title: Unending**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe. And some others.**

 **Warning: Mechslash, Language, Violence, Twincest**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! I just happen to own a lot of toys and comic books, but that's it. I'm only borrowing these characters… Just for a bit.**

* * *

Prologue

There was a time in history before everything happened. Before the bodies started to pile up, before it was normal to kill for energon, before the struggle to survive. But that was a long time ago.

Surviving was the only thing that every bot really wanted. To survive meant to live, to be free, and to be able to wake up another day and say that you're here. Alive. Surviving was a word barely spoken before all this happened because death was such an alien concept to them. Sure, you can say there were cases of cosmic rust and diseases, but those were rare - almost as rare as getting killed on the streets from ugly feuds. Cybertron was an extremely peaceful planet where everyone got along and went out together to perhaps enjoy a cup of vintage energon. They didn't need the reassurance of survival, they didn't need to fight just to live another day.

Sunstreaker wanted to survive as well. Fluid was seeping across his forehead and down his face to his fractured battle mask. His circuits were overheating, his processor was throbbing, and his bond was dull.

"Megatron!"

Unknown to Sunstreaker, Megatron managed to deliver the second blow which splintered his Autobot's shield and almost managed to sever his left arm.

"Megatron!"

Megatron knew every weak spot. He knew where to punch, how to get his opponent to get down and beg for mercy, he knew how to use his brute force to drive his fellow gladiators over the edge. He had every quality that would make him a one man army and a leader to some sorts. Megatron delivered blow after blow after blow perfectly in time with the crowds growing chant. He had a growing army of fans whom he could bend and twist to his desires.

"Megatron! Megatron!"

The golden bot knew that if he didn't do anything soon then he will just be another piece of scrap metal on the floor of the fight. He took a step back, knowing that he wasn't weak and he sure as the pit knew that he didn't want to look weak. He raised his broken arm, ignoring the shooting pain, and cast the now useless battle mask across the arena. Fuel and lubricant was now covering his optics. His view was a blend of colors, rendering his sight near useless.

Megatron fought like a hungry beast who had no ethical views at all. He would torture his opponent until they were on the brink of death and then leave them to rot. Sunstreaker thought this was a tactic to win over the support of the countless number of bots in the crowd, but now that he is face to face with him, he can see that there is a growing hunger that needs to be feed.

The Games are supposed to test the athletic skill of the participating athletes - how agile they were, how they delivered the blows, how they used their weapons, leaving the actual combat the least important part. This particular fight was quite the opposite; Megatron's crowd was craving the blood of the citizen from Iacon in front of them.

Megatron swung his axe deep into the gladiator's shoulder. Sunstreaker only felt agonizing pain travel through his circuits even though the axe sliced through him quickly, it was like someone was slowly but sharply pulling him apart. His world dimmed as he struggled to survive this one night.

With a harsh brutal tug, Sunstreaker fell onto the floor. It was weird - his body had many layers of armor that dipped and had ridges in all the right places that would make him seem like he would reflect the sunlight off of his beautiful form, but the floor of the arena was so smooth and straight. It felt so empty. He felt so vulnerable.

The axe was torn away from his body and Sunstreaker could only watch as Megatron slowly and deliberately raised his weapon high up in the air. For a moment the only thing he could see was how pretty the axe looked shimmering in the cool air of Cybertron like the stars in the sky after the acid rain clouds drift away.

Sunstreaker was silently asking Primus for a miracle. He wanted to survive. He wanted to able to return home and be with Sideswipe. He wanted to run his hand down Sideswipes plating and hold him close while having the bond wide open to feel the rush of emotions filling him up. But this was the end.

"Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!"

Sunstreaker could no longer hear the crowd. He could no longer see the crowd. He couldn't hear them mocking him and calling him weak. The only thing he could feel was an icy grip on his neck, fingers digging into sensitive wiring. He could practically feel Megatron lowering his head until it was level with his audio receptors. "It is time this farce ended." His voice was icy and cold behind his battle mask. This was truly the end.

"That is enough!"

The auditorium fell silent.

"Prime."

Megatron was the last thing Sunstreaker heard before his world turned black.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading until the end! This is the prologue for the story I'm writing called Unending. I'll upload the first chapter very soon! And don't worry it won't be short like this one.**

 **If there is any confusion, please review and I'll get to you as soon as I can.**

 **Again, thank you so much and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! I know you will like this story. Perhaps even love.**

 **Thank you SrYZr for the amazing beta work!**

Written 5.31.2015


	2. In the Beginning

**Unending**

 **This story uses IDW Time Units:**

 **Klik = 1.2 minutes**

 **Cycle = 1 hour 15 minutes (1.25 hours)**

 **Solar-cycle = 1 day**

 **Mega-cycle = 93 hours**

 **Deca-cycle = ~3 weeks**

 **Stellar cycle = ~7.5 months**

 **Meta-cycle = 13 months**

* * *

 **In the Beginning**

Recharging was of Sunstreaker's favorite pastimes. Mostly because when you recharge you can't hear or see people judging you. You can disappear into whichever world you've dreamed of being in. You can be anything you want, and all Sunstreaker has ever wanted to be was beautiful.

But you always have to zap back to life.

"Sunstreaker! Sunstreaker! I'm bored! Wake your aft up, bro!"

Sideswipe was little too cheery for Sunstreaker's taste, but what can you expect from a typical youngling? Sideswipe had every right to be happy. Everything was about him and it drove Sunstreaker mad. Whenever they went out, it's always 'This is our beautiful youngling Sideswipe! This is our other youngling, Sideswipe's brother.' It just wasn't fair.

"Sides… I need to recharge." Sideswipe's brother turned his body the other way so that he was laying opposite of the red bot who was hovering beside him.

"Please, Sunny! I want to play!"

"Fine, but only if you promise to never call me that again." Sunstreaker was attempting to glare at his brother, but since he was so tired it ended up looking like something so cute and groggy.

"Okay. I promise." Sideswipe said while laughing at his brother.

Sunstreaker rolled out of bed and looked into the mirror like he did every morning. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be created, and to be honest he was fine with that. He just wanted the best for his brother, and his brother had the best. Everything was fine. He was hated, and it hurt him, but his brother was loved. It made the pain hurt less. He looked at the uneven frame he had: extremely asymmetrical and uneven in color and texture. He was a nasty barf green with patches of rusty brown all over the place. He looked like a monster.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were created not too long ago, about 4 meta-cycles ago to be exact.

At about the same time, two bots named Dragster and Roadrage were eager to receive their sparkling. It's a long process to even step foot in the Emporium of the Sparks, but most bots say it's worth the trouble.

"I can't believe we're finally here, Dragster. We are here and we are standing in front of the Emporium of the Sparks. We are going to receive a sparkling today." Roadrage had been waiting for this moment since the first day she and Dragster bonded. She brushed her servo against Dragster's, and he responded by tightly holding it.

"This better be worth your dumb-aft fragging wants. I don't want to take care of an immature, needy sparkling." Dragster was a professional afthole, but Roadrage didn't care. The only reason they bonded was because her racing career was almost at an end and she needed a little bit of help with publicity, so she bonded with one of Cybertron's most famous racers. Well, his name was the only famous thing about him. Dragster's sire was an undefeated racer, but Dragster himself was in the middle of the scale.

"Dragster, you better keep up the good carrier and sire act, because if you don't we lose this fragging sparkling. So smile and act like you're competent."

The process to get a sparkling is extremely long, interview full, and extensive. The sparkling is required to have a family that would love him unconditionally, and have a decent home. Most applicants get rejected because any little thing such as a previous infestation of bugs in their home would fail them.

Dragster and Roadrage were quite lucky because Dragster knew the head of the committee and he owed Dragster a favor, so their process only took a couple mega-cycles opposed to a countless number of meta-cycles.

"They can't do anything - he owes me a fragging sparkling."

"You better not say those fragging words in front of our sparkling!" Roadrage put a hand on her hip and glared at Dragster. She wanted the perfect sparkling.

"I can say whatever the slag I want." Dragster glared back.

"Dragster and Roadrage? The chamber is ready for you."

That is how it all started.

It was a long walk from the entrance to the chamber.

"I can't believe we are finally here Drag." Roadrage was staring at the beautiful gold ceilings and walls with her optics wide. Gold drapes like things hanging from the ceilings were framing the fanciful All-Spark.

"What's the big deal, Road? You've been here before."

"Smart-aft. We've all been here before! The day we were created. Oh, Primus, it's so beautiful in here."

"I think the gold clashes with my paint job." Dragster said while holding up his left arm to compare the colors. "It makes me look washed out. Don't you think so, Road?"

"I think they clash wonderfully; the gold really brings out your blue."

Dragster's frame was enough to make any femme drool; he was a beautiful navy blue with white accents running down the sides and curves. He was slim, but built, with a that frame stood taller than most mechs, and he had the perfect ice cold blue optics that look like they can burn a hole through anything with just a glance.

Roadrage was a different story - she was raised like a mech and didn't care about having a thin frame or shiny and sun catching paint. She had thick plating and as many curves as pole. She was too tall for a femme and didn't have the best paintjob one would have, anyway - she had a pretty easy color to care for. Silver. Not many mechs would consider her optic catching, but that is one of the things Dragster found mentionable.

They wouldn't really say they love each other, but they tolerated each other. They bonded for the benefits more than the true unconditional love everybot wanted. But they were fine with that.

"So we decided on Sunstreaker as the designation. Right?" Roadrage thought that this designation was one of the most beautiful designations you can choose and it was her dream to name a sparkling Sunstreaker.

"Road, let me remind you, we choose a bright hot-red frame. Sunstreaker would fit a much more yellow frame. Plus, you don't want our sparkling to be made fun of having such a girly name."

"You don't have to be so negative, Dragster."

"I think Sideswipe is a much better choice anyways."

Their conversation came to a halt when the room started to rumble.

"Hey, Road. It's starting. Get the frame ready." Roadrage set the frame on the table and now they had to play the waiting game.

A blue orb was slowly emerging from the All Spark and a worker carefully grabbed it and placed it above the spark chamber of the red frame that laid peacefully on the table. The blue orb then began to shake violently and bounce with great velocity.

"Hey, is that supposed to happen?" Someone asked.

The blue orb bounced everywhere around the room making a clinging noise each time it hit the golden walls. It left streaks of a silvery blue everywhere it went, reminding Dragster of a comet soaring through space.

"Maybe blue doesn't clash with gold after all." Dragster said while staring at the beautiful display of the dancing spark.

The spark stopped in the middle of the room and split. Just like that. It split into two smaller sparks and then stayed there in the middle of the room just under the floating golden ball of the All Spark and just above the table with the frame.

"We need another frame, stat!" The worker bot yelled into an intercom of some sorts and a team of silver bots ran into the room with some worn down rusty frame in hand.

"Sir, this is the only frame we have available right now. It's probably older then everybot in this room sir." One of the silver bots, assumingly the head of the squad informed.

"That's fine. You're dismissed." The worker bot dismissed the squad and ran towards the two floating sparks. He inserted the orbs into both frames and then turned to the two racers in front of him.

"Congratulations. You are now responsible for the first set of twins Cybertron has seen in the past thousand meta-cycles."

Twins.

That's how it all started. That's what led to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Sunstreaker! I'm waiting! I wanna play already!" Sideswipe pouted and started to pull on his brother's arm.

Sunstreaker sighed and followed his twin.

"Sides?" Sunstreaker asked, turning his head towards his brother, "What exactly are we going to do?"

"We are going to play hide-and-go-seek." The rusty barf green youngling stopped. Last time they played that they ending up breaking one of Dragster's trophies. He was not happy. "Let's go right now! I hide first, Sunny. Count to one-hundred. Find me if you can, bro!" The red bot took off running.

"Okay, guess I start counting." Counting from one all the way to one-hundred was long. Luckily, Sunstreaker learned how to set up a timer from his recent upgrade. It was still a long time. It took at least 1 and a half kliks for the timer to reach the number one-hundred. But during that time, Sunstreaker got to think.

Sunstreaker loved to think. He loved to really deeply think about Cybertron, about life, about time, and about his brother. Sideswipe. There was a time where he and Sunny didn't know anything about brothers. They just looked at each other and felt the connection. He felt as if they were one. To be honest Sunstreaker, always felt as if he and Sideswipe weren't just twins. He thought, no, he knew, that they were more. He did a little research and he found out they share the same spark. If that were the case, were they the same person? Why did they have different bodies? One of his theories was that they were one bot but had split personalities, but each personality was in a different frame. If that made sense at all. He could feel his brother. He was his brother.

*Beep, beep, beep*

The alarm had gone off. Time to look for Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker wouldn't say that they had the nicest home. It was actually one of the worst places he's seen. The walls had rust and furniture was torn and broken. Their floors were squeaky and dirty. The whole house was dirty. It smelt like interface and cheap high grade. His sire was never home and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe don't know what happened to their carrier. They only knew her name: Roadrage. They have pictures of her from the racing data banks, but that's about it.

The ugly little bot was walking around checking under every hinge and crack in the house. He was looking under every torn up table and then he found something. Not the something he was looking for. Quite the opposite really.

"Sunstreaker you aft-head. What the frag are you doing in my quarter?" Dragster was glaring at the little youngling, but this happened so much that the youngling didn't care anymore.

The little bot looked around. He hadn't realized he'd accidently walked into his sire's quarter. The walls were a fading brown with scratches and rust marking their territory.

"Get the frag out of here you ugly fragged up youngling!" He grabbed Sunstreaker by the neck and started to choke him. He lowered his face to the audio receptor of the youngling and whispered coldly, "What the frag are you doing in here, you brat?"

The little bot struggled to get out, "Nothing. I was…" he struggled to say, "exploring."

Dragster squeezed tighter and threw him to the floor outside of his quarters. He mumbled to himself something that Sunstreaker couldn't hear. His sire groaned and angrily marched out of the house.

"Sunstreaker…" Sideswipe ran to give his twin a big hug. "I'm so sorry, bro! I didn't know he was here! I am so sorry!"

He felt safe in his brother's arms. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Sideswipe's arm.

"Bro, it's not your fault. You just wanted to have fun. I love you, Sides." Sunstreaker threw his arms around his twin.

"And I love you."

Sunstreaker cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit sad, but I wanted to add something different. Sorry this chapter is a short, but I promise next chapter will be a lot longer! Please tell me what you think about it.**

 **Thank you SrYZr for beta-reading!**

 **Love you all!**

Written 6.5.2015


End file.
